winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Auctions
With our auction system, you can have your precious items sold at a live auction to anyone online on the server. An auction goes for a set time after which the highest bidder automatically transfers you the money and receives the item or items. Auctions tend to be exciting and heated battles for the highest bid, depending of course on the offered item and amount of people on the server. Commands *'/auc' - Get information about whatever is currently going on with auctions. *'/auc ?' - See a command overview. *'/auc preview' - Shows the preview of the auctioned item. *'/auc hand bid' - Auction off the item in your hand. *'/auc start bid' - Be presented with a chest to put in the items you want to auction off. *'/auc history id' - Check the auction history. The gray items on the bottom are queued and will start later. Every auction has an id, which you can also supply as an argument to look up detailed information on a specific past or future auction. *'/auc end minutes:seconds' - End your current auction. The optional time parameter sets the remaining time formatted as minutes:seconds. *'/auc ignore' - Stop receiving auction information. *'/auc listen' - Automatically receive auction information again. Getting started The auction system has a couple of features in store. In order to not get lost, there are some helpful commands. Commands *'/auc' - Get information about whatever is currently going on with auctions. *'/auc ?' - See a command overview. Bidding on auctions To win the item which is up for auction, you have to attempt to place the highest bid. When the timer runs out, the highest bidder wins. The highest bid is not necessarily the price that the winner ends up paying, though. Instead, they pay just enough to beat everyone else. The minimum amount that you can bid is 10 Kitty Coins above the current highest bid. Additionally, you have to overbid by at least 5% of the current winning bid. Bidding itself is free of charge. Commands *'/auc info' - While an auction is going on, this shows you more information about it. */'auc preview' - Shows the preview of the auctioned item. Helpful for player heads. *'/bid ' - Place a bid. Auctioning off items You can either auction off whatever is in your hand or put items in a virtual chest if you want to sell more than one stack of the exact same item (no different names, enchants or different numbers of uses left). In both cases, you can specify a starting bid if you want to start with anything other than the default of 10 Kitty Coins. It is not advisory to start with a high bid, though, since starting low raises interest in the item and makes the price raise slowly. Starting an auction costs 10 Kitty Coins. A starting price higher than 10 Kitty Coins costs additional 5% of the starting bid. Your auction may not start immediately if there is already an auction going on. In that case, up to 5 auctions will be queued and start after the previous is finished. There is also a warm-up period of 5 seconds. Commands *'/auc hand bid' - Auction off the item in your hand. *'/auc start bid' - Be presented with a chest to put in the items you want to auction off. Check and control your auction There are many advanced commands. If your auction is not going as well as expected, you might want to shorten it or end it right away. If you are curious about past and future auctions, you can look up details. So in case you miss the end of an auction, you can still get information about it. Commands *'/auc history id' - Check the auction history. The gray items on the bottom are queued and will start later. Every auction has an id, which you can also supply as an argument to look up detailed information on a specific past or future auction. *'/auc end minutes:seconds' - End your current auction. The optional time parameter sets the remaining time formatted as minutes:seconds. Listen or ignore You will get information about ongoing auctions printed to your screen automatically. This can be distracting when you are not interested in the particular item that is being sold. Luckily, it is easy to turn the notifications off and on again. Commands *'/auc ignore' - Stop receiving auction information. *'/auc listen' - Automatically receive auction information again. Category:Server Features Category:Winthier Category:Economy